ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter the Null Void
Enter the Null Void is the 8th episode of Kobra 10 Plot Kobra and the team are driving to the museum where an alien is terrorizing it. Kobra gets out of the Rustbucket and turns into Upgrade and goes inside the museum. Kobra searches for the alien and hears noises. Then a small red orange alien appears and shoots lava at Kobra. Kobra fires an optic laser beam and knocks out the alien. Then a man holding a gun comes out and sucks the alien into his gun. Then Dante and the rest come in to check it out. Dante recognizes the guy, it's his old partner Chuck. Chuck and Dante talk about how they never seen each other in 2 years. The Omnitrix times out and Chuck is fascinated by the device. Dante explains Chuck and him were partners at the Plumbers Training Academy. After their training was complete Dante was declared the best trainee there. He was told of the Omnitrix and if it ever came in contact with him he was to protect it with his life for it was an important device. so Dante was transported back to Earth where his retired plumber father was proud he was a plumber and joined the family business. Dante was assigned the task of protecting Earth from alien threats while Chuck was to be a Plumber Academy Guard. Chuck said he quit soon after and decied to protect Earth from minor alien threats. Dante insists on taking everybody to the Plumber HQ at Mount Rushmore and Chuck agrees. While there Kobra catches Chuck releasing a creature from his gun and is caught by Chuck himself then Dante appears with Jack and Kim too. Dante asks what he is doing. Chuck admits he's been jealous of Dante and thinks he deserved to be a real plumber than a lame guard. His intention was to send Dante into the Null Void. He was also responsible for the little aliens and all aliens prior to their meeting. He did so to make him look like a hero. Then as Chuck aims the projector at Dante, Kobra jumps Chuck and the blast ends up sending Chuck and Kobra to the Null Void and the projector is left at the base leaving them there without a way back. Meanwhile in the Null Void Kobra asks where he is. Chuck claims that they are in the Null Void a dimension where aliens dump their criminals and whatnot. Then Kobra turns into Heatblast and shoots fire at Chuck who dodges it. Then Chuck takes out a ray gun and fires it at Kobra who deflects it with fire. Then the creature from the base Chuck was releasing strikes. Kobra fires a huge blast of fire at it which causes it to fall. Back at HQ Dante gears up to go intothe Null Void and save Kobra, but Kim stops him and suggests she does it. Dante says no but Kim won't let that happen. Dante decides to let her do it. Kim is attatched to a rope and is equipped with a blaster and the portal is opened. Dante states he can't keep it open forever and tells her to hurry. In the Null Void Heatblast and Chuck fight. They both fall on a floating rock. Then the Omnitrix times out. Chuck walks over and tries to take the watch for himself. Then a Havok Beast as Chuck calls it appears and the two run. Kim is making her way through the Void when she sees Kobra and goes towards him. Then in the best of times the watch goes green meaning its hero time! Kobra turns into Diamondhead and jumps at the Beast. Kim sees Chuck at fires at him at soon Chuck does the same. Diamondhead takes down the beast by throwing it off the rock. Then Kim comes to save Kobra and the watch times out. Kobra takes Kim's hand and they fly off but Chuck grabs on. Kim shoots Chuck off and he falls and just then a serpent beast eats Chuck. In the end Dante feels sorry for Chuck and the gang leaves as Dante puts the Null Void projector in the Rustbucket weapons vault. Aliens Used *Upgrade *Heatblast *Diamondhead Characters *Kobra *Kim *Jack *Dante Villains *Chuck * Trivia *1st time a character has died *The Null Void's 1st appearence Category:Episodes Category:Kobra 10